


【麦夏/授权翻译】【Mycroft/Sherlock】A matter of Need

by scarletmanuka, sherlydear



Series: A Trust of Love 中译 [2]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Sibling Incest, holmescest, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 14:06:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15414627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletmanuka/pseuds/scarletmanuka, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlydear/pseuds/sherlydear
Summary: 麦哥和小夏被妈妈强迫参加了一场慈善宴会，但她准备的惊吓远不止于此。





	【麦夏/授权翻译】【Mycroft/Sherlock】A matter of Need

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Matter of Need](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10696038) by [scarletmanuka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletmanuka/pseuds/scarletmanuka). 



作者的话：我知道你们可能很想念麦哥和小夏，希望你们会喜欢这个小片段以慰相思之情。

正文：

福尔摩斯家的两个男孩很少被妈妈说服去参加什么豪华宴会，但今天显然不是那些时候。他们的母亲可能表现得不太像典型的上流人士（她曾经引起震动，不仅仅是因为数学家的职业，还因为她下嫁了一个普通讲师），但她的确位列其中。她的一位童年时代的好友将要举办一场旨在支持儿童癌症研究项目的高档宴会，福尔摩斯夫人不仅给自己和丈夫买了入场券，还捎上了两个儿子。无论是麦考夫还是夏洛克都使尽了浑身解数来反抗出席宴会，可惜女王永远都是女王。  
所以这就是为什么现在兄弟俩发现两人穿着晚礼服，不情不愿地挤在麦考夫的一辆黑色轿车里。好在，当目光落在身边衣冠齐楚的麦考夫身上时，夏洛克想，好在每朵云依然都有银色的边。虽然麦考夫几乎每天都西装革履，但夏洛克很少看到他如此精心打扮过，他发现自己的眼睛黏在了麦考夫被恰到好处衬托着的轻盈身形和比往日更加湛蓝的双眼上。麦考夫有意无意的回视也表明夏洛克今天亦出落得引人瞩目。  
贾丝敏·汉廷顿-史密斯夫人和她的丈夫居住在城郊的一大片地产上，轿车在环形车道上停下，把他们放在通向华丽双扇门的台阶前面，兄弟二人走进了这个巨大的住宅。他们跨过双扇门，夏洛克咽下牵住麦考夫的手并向全世界宣告主权的冲动。他知道麦考夫今晚肯定会成为焦点。尽管麦考夫还挺乐意看到弟弟的冷色双眸中燃烧的怒火，可夏洛克却为此感到深深挫败。他会在整晚的过程中感到非常悲惨，并且希望自己的大脑不要加剧这种折磨了。  
他们被引入一楼后方的大厅，宴厅的整面后墙由法式双扇玻璃门组成，全部洞开，夏日的和风穿堂而过。玻璃墙俯瞰着美丽的庭院花园，喷泉星星点缀其中，古老的玫瑰丛灼烈盛放，所有的这些都排列在平缓倾斜的斜坡上，指向中心地带——一个修剪整齐的树篱迷宫。他们从较高处远眺，能看到迷宫内部的雕像和装饰品，迷宫中心则是一个大喷泉。当他们等待贾丝敏夫人问候完比他们先到的那对夫妻时，他们站在原地打量着周围。贾丝敏夫人终于闲聊完了，转向兄弟俩。  
“天啊！麦考夫和夏洛克·福尔摩斯！自从我上次见到你们，已经过了一个世纪了！”她把他们两个拉近，轻吻他们的脸颊。她的白发挽成一个紧紧的发髻，她穿着一件低胸长裙，但那衣服明显更适合20多岁的年轻姑娘，而非六十多岁的女士。“夏洛克，如果不是从电视上见过你，我都快认不出你来了。你都长这么大了！”  
“二十年的确让人改头换面。”当她捏向他的脸颊时，夏洛克向后躲开她的双手，尽力软化声音中的讽刺。  
“是的，我想你说的对。时间飞逝如流水！你们父母早到了，他们在这里和我共度了一个周末，这样我和你妈妈就能时隔这么久后再次一起说说贴心话了。我相信他们一会就会过来。但现在，请你们尽情喝点东西，享受今夜的时光吧。”  
“谢谢你，贾丝敏夫人。”麦考夫在夏洛克完全失去耐心之前抢先致谢。  
“噢，麦考夫，拜托你——毕竟都认识这么多年了，直接叫我贾丝敏多好。”夫人眨了眨眼。说完，她转过身，裹着一袭丝绸长裙去接待其他宾客了。  
“受罪。”夏洛克看着不断增多的客人，呻吟一声。  
“别夸大，Brother mine。事情永远能再糟一点。”

当半小时后他们父母找到他们时，麦考夫的话最终成了一个预言。大多数客人已经抵达，在大厅中四处闲聊，呷着价格不菲的香槟，从法式凉盘中取食。夏洛克和麦考夫远远地站在一个偏僻的角落中，躲开人群，谁也没有加入交谈的欲望。但是当身着华美的紫罗兰绸缎礼服的妈妈发现他俩的时候，就从房间的另一头向他俩招手，并且拉着爸爸穿过舞池向他们走来。“男孩们，你们真是玉树临风！”她拉着男孩们，拥抱他们，并兴奋地说。  
“谢谢你，妈咪。”麦考夫彬彬有礼地回答她，“您才真的令人陶醉。”  
她用手肘轻轻推了推福尔摩斯先生的体侧，“如果你父亲早先的举动暗示了什么，那一是定他对你的话非常认可。”  
“妈！”夏洛克倒吸一口凉气，他们的父亲脸色彻底变红，正有些尴尬地笑着。  
“夏洛克，这有什么大惊小怪的，”她说，“这只是正常的人体反应。”  
“而您的儿子们不需要听到这些反应！”他抗议道。  
“我却觉得你应该为我们感到高兴，几十年后，爱情的火花依旧闪烁着。”  
“好了，别逗弄他了，亲爱的。”父亲嗔怪地说。他慈爱地看着反应过度的夏洛克，“忽略妈妈的话，孩子们。”  
“我怎么做得到？”夏洛克反问，“那画面就在我脑海里。”  
“永远这么爱着急，夏洛克。”福尔摩斯夫人对他说，“我真的认为现在是时候去发现你都错过些什么了。”她又去看麦考夫，“还有你。”当她一手牵着一个儿子，把他们拉向正在吧台附近交谈的一群人时，兄弟二人交换了惊恐不及的表情。“这是一群非常优秀的人。大部人都是我的同学们的儿子，所以和你们年龄相当，并且他们在各自的领域都取得了很大的成就。在我到过的每一个社交场合，我都注意到他们彼此相互吸引，并且没有费我很长时间去注意到这一点。他们中的每一个人要么喜欢同性，要么就是双性恋，要么是双胞胎。亲爱的贾丝敏喜欢讲八卦，所以我恰好也知道他们现在都是单身。现在是时候你们加入他们的聊天了，男孩们。”  
夏洛克负隅顽抗，他突然停下来，看向母亲。“妈妈，我不用你在这儿做媒！我确信麦考夫肯定也这么想。”特别是因为他们已经在一起了。  
她举起手充满爱意地拍了拍小儿子的脸颊：“夏洛克，我不是在为谁做媒。我只是想鼓励你们去认识其他的人。我难道会觉得这几个人中就能产生你们的灵魂伴侣吗？当然不是。但是你们可以和其中某人一起寻欢作乐吗？肯定可以。”  
夏洛克吓坏了，他看着妈妈，不理解她犯什么病了要鼓励他与陌生人一夜风流。麦考夫的表情告诉夏洛克，他也有同样的疑惑。夏洛克张开嘴，想要说些抗议的话，但是唯一发出的是一声不怎么体面的惊呼。  
看着儿子们如此反应，妈妈翻了个白眼，“我和你爸爸究竟是怎么把你俩养成两头呆鹅的？尽管我很希望你们能在今晚享受一次……与别人的身体联系，但我也明白我不会强迫你们的意愿。然而，我唯一会强制的就是今晚你们必须去和贾丝敏的客人聊天，不许做不爱交际的讨厌鬼。你们可以先从这伙人开始。”她的眼睛微微眯起，“如果我看见谁试都不试就想溜号，我会非常非常失望。”她用手指向他们应该去的地方，然后在儿子们开口抱怨之前，转身走回爸爸身边。  
夏洛克转过头，睁大眼睛看着哥哥。“妈妈什么时候变成个拉皮条的了？”他问道。  
麦考夫从刚才开始就站在原地，嘴巴惊讶地微张，很久以来还是第一次如此措手不及。再过一会，是由妈妈一手促成今晚插曲的事实将给他带来很大乐趣。而现在他只能闭上嘴巴并且平息掉自己的震惊。“我想她只是希望我们能够快活。”  
“我们很快活！”  
“是的，夏洛克，但是她毫不知情，对吧。”  
夏洛克看过去，发现父母正看着他们俩，一阵沮丧的抱怨从夏洛克嘴中漏出来。妈妈用手势赶他俩快行动，夏洛克瞪她一眼，挺直了腰板，接到麦考夫的目光。“好吧，让我们克服困难把这件事完成，好吗？这群人越早发现我们是两个彻头彻尾的不懂交往的混蛋，我们就能越早回来进行两人间的交谈。”  
麦考夫心领神会，对弟弟露齿而笑，“夏洛克，你可真是个小恶魔。我爱这个想法。我们开始吧。”  
达成一致意见后，兄弟两人造访了那群人。谈话停止了，所有的人都转向他们，夏洛克觉得就像两头小鹿误入了狼群。在这个阶层中新鲜血液极其罕见，考虑到母亲们之间的闲聊，夏洛克能猜到面前的这群人非但清楚地知道他们是谁，还对他们的性取向和“官方”的兄弟关系情况了熟于心。当他注意到一个男人已经开始饶有兴致地看着麦考夫时，他冷冷地皱起了眉头，并在心里为他贴上“无趣”的标签。  
“先生们，”麦考夫友善地打了招呼，“Sherlock和Mycroft Holmes。很荣幸认识你们。”  
“我们听说了你们俩会来，”其中一人伸出一只手，说。他深棕色的头发巧妙地凌乱着，以这种方式告诉观察者，他可能看上去衣冠楚楚，但脱了衣服后他会更有趣。他的眼睛如此之绿，夏洛克敢肯定是隐形眼镜的功效。“我是哈利·威基伍德-斯潘塞，很高兴认识你们。”侦探先生跟在兄长之后与他握了手，并迅速地做着推断： _效力于经济部门，公务缠身——已婚男人居多，突发性生殖器疱疹正在好转。_  
这群人轮流介绍了自己，夏洛克和麦考夫依次了解着他们。  
“马修·克朗普顿-布朗，”说话的是其中最年轻的男人，他在鹰钩鼻下紧张地笑着。 _最近才出来，接管家族企业，与父亲关系紧张，孩童时代时曾接受语言矫正来治疗口吃。_  
“很高兴认识你们。达里尔·霍华德-特伦奇。”此人高个子，深褐色皮肤，充满自信。 _体格健美，运动狂，和员工一起工作，强迫性说谎症。_  
“西蒙·德·克莱尔，你们好。”说话的是一个比麦考夫年长几岁，矮壮，小胡子修剪的非常整齐的男人。 _离婚不久，两个孩子，骗取家人信任，幽闭恐惧症观者。_  
最后才自我介绍的是向麦考夫抛媚眼的那个男人。他不仅故意握着麦考夫的手不放，还把另一只手也放到了麦考夫的手背上，夏洛克在旁边恼怒地看着。“威廉·巴雷特-伦纳德。遇见您荣幸之至。”他几乎用媚音在说话。他的下巴宽且硬朗，浓眉大眼，蓝色瞳孔。 _银行家，饭桶，来之前吃了一块蓝莓松饼，虚与委蛇的混蛋，自认为短胡茬会让他很帅因而没有剃须，蠢猪，极可能有个小阴茎，你最好现在就放开麦克的手不然我他妈会杀了你，该死的绣花枕头，贱人！_  
麦考夫终于成功地抽回了自己的手，当威廉很敷衍地握了一下夏洛克的手时，夏洛克费了很大劲才让自己不要把这个混蛋的爪子捏爆。  
“你们两个人从事什么工作呢？”哈利呷了一口香槟，问他俩。  
“噢，我这个人很无趣，在政府部门拥有一个微不足道的职位。”麦考夫回答，“夏洛克才是有着出类拔萃的工作的人。”  
“噢？”马修好奇地问，他不露痕迹地向夏洛克靠近。  
“我是一个咨询侦探，”他无视掉这个几乎快要黏上自己身体的人，用无趣至极的声音说。他注意到麦考夫的眼睛危险地眯起，感觉身体内一道暖流流过。  
“噢，我听说过你。”这个男人突然说，“你就是那个跟在警察屁股后面的帽子侦探。”  
夏洛克给了他个杀伤力很强的眼刀，马修向后退缩了。“我从不跟在警察后面。当苏格兰场遇见解决不了的棘手案件时，他们会主动来找我，只是这种时刻经常发生而已。”  
“这一定非常刺激。”这个年轻的男人补充道，试图弥补他无意间的冒犯。  
“有时候会吧。”  
“你是不是在几年前曾经伪造过自己的死亡？”威廉姆问，“这对你的家庭来说一定是灭顶之灾，让他们经历这种事。”他对麦考夫报以同情的一笑。  
“我的家人很清楚地知道我在做什么。”  
“哦？到底是什么军机要务？难道你被自己情人的妻子发现了，并且被她揪了出来？”他轻笑着向同伴们眨了眨眼。  
“你有限的聪明才智只能推断出一半的事实吗？当你知道我伪造死亡的时候，事情首尾就再明显不过地摆在了你眼前，而你却对我拆除了一个反社会的杀人组织的事实视之不见。”  
“那是怎么回事？”威廉用一种纡尊降贵的语气问他，就好像夏洛克只是个孩子。  
“英国没有陷落，所以我很乐意告诉你他成功了。”麦考夫慢条斯理地回答他。  
“你一定让爸爸妈妈非常自豪。”贵族假笑着说。  
“我猜女王会颁发给他一个梅林勋章。”达里尔对威廉说，这群男人哄堂大笑。  
“他可以把它放进他从苏格兰场那儿得到的收藏品里。”银行家凑趣。  
夏洛克张开嘴，想要说一大串尖刻的话反击，可是，麦考夫温暖的手放在夏洛克手臂上，拦住了他。他们对视一眼，夏洛克明白麦考夫要处理这件事。  
“我发现你的方法令人迷惑。”麦考夫温文尔雅地对威廉说。  
“什么？”男人问，很显然他没听懂。  
“你到现在还没能把眼睛从我身上移走，并且你对一个完全陌生的人过分刁难。从你看见我的那一刻起，你就在心中脱掉了我的衣服。你希望在今晚结束时把我带上你的床。”他如实说出一切，好像在场人都应对此心知肚明。“然而目前为止，你采取的笨拙的求欢方式就是站在这儿，在我面前大肆诽谤我的弟弟。就好像弟弟被污蔑对我来说是春药一样。难道这种策略对你来说经常起效吗？你就是用这种方法进了哈利的裤子吗？羞辱他的姐妹直到他把阴茎塞到嘴里？”他探究地看向金头发，“是这样吗，哈利？他有没有通过羞辱藿莉和格瑞斯而让你在性事上哀求他？”  
“你怎么知道我们已经睡过了？”哈利噎住，他的脸赤红一片。  
“显而易见。”夏洛克低声说。  
“为什么？”威廉厉声问道。  
“哈利看你的方式，”麦考夫阐述，“他所有的时间都在偷看你，还抚弄自己锁骨，摸着上面那块你在两人偷情的时候留下的吻痕。他看向我――你今晚的目标——的目光告诉我他有意再续前缘，却为你的毫不在意而无比沮丧和妒忌。除此之外，还有你无意中调整裤子的方式，或许是想阻止羊毛刮蹭到你无比敏感的小兄弟。尊双亲难道没教过你健康性爱吗？你真的应该带一个安全套的，威廉。”  
“什么？为什么？”他恶狠狠地看向哈利，后者内疚地畏缩。  
“你上一次攻城掠池时得到了一个不断流传的礼物，”麦考夫冷淡地说，只有夏洛克在他的声音中捕获到愉悦的暗示。“疱疹。”  
看到威廉杀人般的表情，哈利一下子苍白了，他嘟囔了一个借口，匆匆脱身离开。  
“所以你看，哪怕你不是一个目中无人的蠢货，通过贬低身边人来抬高自己的地位；哪怕你是我喜欢的类型（实际并非如此），你也永远不可能上我的床，因为我不会允许你那被感染的生殖器靠近我任何一点。”  
他环视着这个小圈子，所有人都把目光放在威廉身上，后者在同伴的注视中失去了傲气。“今夜真是愉快无比，现在我和我的弟弟要从诸位中离开了。鉴于这里发烂的味道太过浓重，我正迫切地需要一些新鲜空气。诸君，祝玩的愉快。”

在麦考夫把银行家的面子一点点碾碎时，夏洛克一直站在旁边，因为太过敬佩而全然僵住了。但是当麦考夫碰了碰他的手肘带着他离开时，他的脚突然又能动了。他们快速走向玻璃门，在温暖的晚间空气中闲庭信步，太阳正在落山。“夏洛克，我很抱歉你不得不成为被针对的目标。”当他们散步的时候，麦考夫轻轻说。  
“这――”夏洛克欲言又止，搜寻着恰当的语言，“这……太他妈不可思议的性感了，”他最终说出了自己的看法。看着哥哥采取行动让他在裤子下变得半硬，他渴望着把麦考夫拉到灌木丛后面接吻。  
“真的？”麦考夫惊讶地看着他，弟弟的这种反应大大超出他的预料。  
“操，麦西，我想要你。”夏洛克环视四周，空无一人，所以他就牵上哥哥的手，开始把他拽向花园迷宫的入口处。  
“你做什么，夏洛克？我们不能――唔！”他的话被夏洛克贴上来的双唇打断了。麦考夫很快对这个吻缴械投降。  
在离人影摇动的宴会如此近的地方亲吻哥哥，冒着比平日更容易被发现的危险，这让夏洛克兴奋无比。他的阴茎很快涨大，不久就在裤子里痛苦地紧绷着，迫切渴望被释放出来。一阵刺耳的大笑从外面的花园传来，迫使他们从彼此身边分开。夏洛克四顾，然后再次牵着麦考夫的手把他领向迷宫更深处。  
月上夜梢，而夕阳的余晖依旧在地平线处徘徊着，借着光，他们沿小径轻而易举地找到了路。当他们向更深处走去时，天色转暗，不久，淡淡的月光渐渐明亮起来，静静地泻在小径上。音乐、舞会声逐渐消弥，园中寂寂。他们没费多少时间就找到了迷宫的中心，宽大的大理石喷泉正快活地淌着流水。  
夏洛克把麦考夫压在护栏上激烈地吻他，吮咬着他的下唇，然后把舌头伸进他的嘴里。年长的福尔摩斯轻轻地哼着，把弟弟抱的更紧，并伸出一只手去摸他檀色的卷发。他们的勃起在一处顶着，夏洛克晃动着胯部，阴茎一次次摩擦过麦考夫的坚挺来追逐更多的快感。当另一声气息不稳的呻吟从麦考夫嘴中逃出后，夏洛克终于彻底失控。他跪下去，任由裤子染上斑斑草痕，麻利地解开哥哥的裤链。他摸到里面，玩弄着麦考夫快要冲破临界点的勃起，感觉阴茎在他手上变得更坚硬了。他倾身向前，顺着褶皱舔了一下滚烫的肉柱，麦考夫的腿在快感中微微打颤。他又舔了一下，舌头覆盖住包皮，在龟头处绕着圈。吸吮了一会儿头部后，夏洛克脸颊微鼓，尽可能深地吞咽着哥哥的阴茎。他最终全部含进去了，不停地吞吐和舔弄，同时用手温柔地抚摸球部，手掌包住沉重的囊袋给予刺激。  
一连串低声咒骂从麦考夫嘴中逸出，他低头看着在花园里跪着的夏洛克。夏洛克努力仰起脸与哥哥视线相接，发现在淡淡的月光下他的兄长有多么俊美无比，他为此沉醉。麦考夫周身宛若蒙上了一层朦胧的辉光，而眼神却更加幽深。一只瘦削的手在他的卷发中收紧，夏洛克感觉到手中的囊袋骤然紧缩。他并没有吐出阴茎，而是放松喉咙把肉棒含得更深。很快麦考夫闷哼着在夏洛克喉咙深处释放了出来。  
夏洛克一直到颤栗停止才松开，然后温柔地把麦考夫的阴茎舔干净。他依旧跪在那，微笑地看着哥哥，解开自己的裤子把阴茎放出来。“我要你看着我，麦西。”他轻轻说，手掌自根部来回撸动着自己的肉棒，在最顶端包住龟头。麦考夫睁大眼睛，嘴巴微张，看着夏洛克玩弄他滴着水的阴茎。“这些都是你对我做的。”夏洛克继续，“你让我硬得不行，湿得不行。我没办法把眼睛从你身上移开，你让我彻底丧失了理智，哥哥。你这么性感，美丽，完完全全属于我的。一想到没有人像我一样见过你失控的样子，没有人能像我一样抚摸你，”他的手动作得更快，夏洛克深深吸着气，目不转睛地注视着麦考夫，“操，麦西，你让我感觉太好了。啊…操…看着我，麦西，看着我只为你一人射出来，我全部都是你的，永远不变。”他的身体开始颤抖，一股热流从马眼中射到了苍白的喷泉边栏上。  
等到他重新找回自己的呼吸时，麦考夫把他扶起来，缱绻地吻上他。“你真是一个奇迹。”他喃喃情话，细细地抚过夏洛克的脸颊。  
“我爱你，如此之深。”夏洛克在麦考夫脸上轻啄一个个吻痕，同样回馈以低喃。  
“我也是。”麦考夫叹息。“我想我们应该回去了。妈妈肯定会冲我们大喊大叫的。”  
夏洛克低笑，“我们可以告诉她今晚我们都遇见了好运。”  
麦考夫轻笑，“可别。这会导致灾难的。”他握住夏洛克的手，拉着他走出花园迷宫。“现在走吧，brother mine.今晚的游戏时间已经结束了。”

-END-

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阅读！小伙伴们可以移步原文为scarlet留下你们的评论和kudos哦~所有的爱属于麦夏和她❤！


End file.
